


In Need of Something

by sabriel75



Series: 30 Word Meme Challenge [28]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel75/pseuds/sabriel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Sirius Remus Majorca</p>
    </blockquote>





	In Need of Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ceredwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceredwen/gifts).



> Prompt: Sirius Remus Majorca

_"It's only a week!" _

Sirius crosses his arms and prepares his arguments when Remus does a three-sixty on him.

"Majorca, really? Overcompensating for anything, Sirius?"


End file.
